Military Campaigns of the Pacific Empire
As every nation would have to face, armed conflict is inevitable. The Pacific Empire have stood its ground against such threats and with each threat compromised, the empire grows stronger and stronger. This is a comprehensive documentary of each military operation done during the reign of Emperor Frank Jaegar. Military Campaigns of the Pacific Empire OPERATION: ANTI-HERO A large-scale rebellion against the Jaegar family by a religious group of monks and their supporters called The Super Monks of the New Pacific. The Super Monks wanted their doctrines and philosophy to be the national religion of the Pacific Empire. However, Emperor Frank Jaegar does not recognize their religion to be a legitimate one and announced that he will not replace Roman Catholicism with "a religion that revolves around a group of narcissist and anarchist". There were some Imperial Senators who were followers of the Super Monks which caused political conflicts after the emperor rejected the Super Monks' wish. The tension soon grew into rallies and protests, with the Head Monks, the high council of the Super Monks, leading their followers and supporters to go against the imperial government. The Head Monks also preached that the imperial government was the reincarnation of the devil army and that the emperor was Satan in disguise. This began a period of harassment unto all government employees, which worsen the delicate situation. Everyday the Super Monks and their supporters rallied on the streets of the capital and caused chaos throughout their riots. The country was in anarchy because of the Super Monks revolt and Frank Jaegar was forced to deploy the Imperial Enforcers and the Imperial Guardians not to arrest the Super Monks, but to "subdue the terrorist that have disrupted our peaceful lives at all costs, even by force". The Super Monks responded to the Imperial Army by returning fire with weapons that they have amassed since the start of their rallies. The army and the monks opened fire upon each other and civilians were getting involved in the crossfire. Frank Jaegar knew that it would soon deteriorate into a long civil war if no major change will happen in the "battlefield of religious radicals", so he ordered the Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency to end the rebellion as quickly as possible in the sidelines. The revolt ended when the IICOA assassinated all of the 12 Head Monks leading the Super Monks during their meeting in a slum area. Reparations and order were quickly followed after the Super Monks surrendered to the Imperial Government and disbanded. During the chaos caused by the Super Monks, there were 37 politicians and 5,243 Super Monks arrested. Reported casualties were around 5,000 - 7,000 (including government workers, soldiers, civilians, and Super Monks supporters). Frank Jaegar was even injured by a bullet wound in the shoulder during an assassination attempt while giving a speech to the citizens of the Pacific Empire. OPERATION: ARMORED HEAVEN Colony 4, one of the 13 colonized micro-nations of the Pacific Empire, led a bloody revolution hoping to restore their previous government and to separate from the emperor. The rebels launched their rebellion thinking that the Imperial Government is weak already since the capital is in chaos and that the Imperial Military is to busy engaging the Super Monks to handle other situations. Colony 4s rebellion nearly succeeded but Frank Jaegar ordered the use of "scorched-earth policy" and to purge all citizens in the colony. The military burned the residential area of Colony 4, halting the rebellion and forcing the insurgents to surrender. Many civilians, not affiliated with the rebels, begged to be spared and they were airlifted to safety from the massacre and destruction. During the course of the rebellion, the Governor-General of Colony 4 was killed. There were mountains of civilian and military casualties and millions of dollars of destroyed property (not counting the residential area that was destroyed). Several Imperial military outposts were over-run by the rebels and the Imperial Mansion in Colony 4 was even nearly taken over. The success of this operation are mostly accredited to the superior military presence and the shock-and-awe napalm bombing and purging of the residential area that demoralized the rebels and forced them to surrender. The massacre of the supporters of the rebels was also one of the main factors that halted the rebellion. OPERATION: FORCED PEACE An extreme radical group of anarchists led another chaotic revolt against the Imperial Government. Their cry is to remove the Jaegar Family from the post of Emperor and change the government to a democratic-republican one. There were only small skirmishes against the armed anarchists and so there was only little bloodshed but the operation failed because once the chaos was cleared and order was established, the anarchists were able to flee from the Pacific Empire. Up until now the anarchists are still wanted people that are being hunted by the agents of the Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency. OPERATION: FIRST BLOOD A small-scale military campaign initiated to neutralize the aggression of Penguin Villagehttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=419986. Before declaring war, Pacific Empire already noticed the escalating hostilities of Penguin Village to foreign nations, usually doing it for the sake of tech raiding, money looting and just for fun. Keeping in mind that that kind of berserk activity is a looming threat to the empire, its allies and friends, and its interests, the Pacific Empire decided to prevent Penguin Village from doing more aggressive military actions that would impede and disrupt the stable progress and growth of developing nations by launching a preemptive strike to the rogue nation. The objectives of Operation: First Blood are to "disarm Penguin Village and to disable its ability to declare war to other nations. Putting Penguin Village into anarchy is just a side objective." Other nations, most from the New Pacific Order, soon joined Pacific Empire in engaging Penguin Village to war. "Penguin Village is a threat to peaceful nations including the '''Pacific Empire', it must be taught a lesson now before we lose control of the deteriorating situation. If Stock (the ruler of Penguin Village) would not cease his attacks through diplomatic talks then we should march to their capital and force them to do so!"'' said Emperor Frank Jaegar during a press conference after signing the Declaration of War against Penguin Village. "The extreme weather and terrain conditions in the Antarctic is the largest obstacle for our troops. We must never underestimate the enemy even if it is being cornered by other nations, who, like us, are also seeking its (Penguin Village's) withdrawal of hostilities and aggressive actions. Its capital is heavily fortified with a strong and advanced air force; an experienced and battle-hardened army and 5 strategically-placed guerrilla camps. But no matter how hard it is to pave the road to peace and security, we shall endure it! We would ensure security among our allies, our friends, our comrades, our partners, and amongst ourselves! Long Live the Empire!" After the defeat of Penguin Village, the coalition of the New Pacific Order offered Frank Jaegar to have a share of the territories of Penguin Village. However, Frank Jaegar rejected the offer saying that "I mobilized the military of the Pacific Empire not to invade, but to protect." PB-NpO War:CSN-LoSS Front During this long and grueling war, the Pacific Empire showed its ferocious military strength and power. Its intense display of offensive might quickly crushed and anarchied 9 nations, who were either destroyed or were forced to surrendered and be a PoW of LoSS. During the duration of LoSS' involvement in this war, the Pacific Empire had an economic and military boom. Instead of its nation strength dropping, which is the norm in wars, the NS of the Pacific Empire skyrocketed. The empire was also able to gain numerous amounts of land, technology and money which enabled it to recover the destroyed infrastructure of the empire every other day during the war. In summary, the Pacific Empire was surviving the flames of war. File:Images10.jpg|IIF amphibious tanks crossing a river to pursue retreating enemy forces File:8.jpg|an IIF armored vehicle in patrol File:Image9.jpg| IIF armored vehicle deploying scout troops File:Image7.jpg| IIF soldiers clearing the area File:Deployment.jpg| Marching of deployed IIF troops in enemy territory File:70957482.png| Graph of the Pacific Empire's NS during the war Prussian Civil War Pacific Empire vowed to give support to the Prussian Empire during its civil war. Emperor Frank Jaegar mobilized an army of the IIF and the IMF to give combat support and humanitarian aid. OPERATION: VAMPIRE HUNTER Vlad Severin, the commander of the Imperial Legion of Autonomous Warriors, allegedly used the independent power and authority of the I-LAW to invade the territories of the defunct Arctic Federation and the 9 ex-colonies of the Imperial ATLANTIS. Vlad also allegedly invaded the newly purchased territory of the Penguin Village in the Antarctic region. It was presumed that his motives were to create a nation of his own that will soon replace the Pacific Empire in the future. The Pacific Empire mobilized all branches of its military and immediately responded to the coup d'etat attempt. Vlad Severin was captured in the Imperial Jaegar Castle after he attempted to personally assassinate the emperor which marked the end of the coup d'etat. In the end, the territories that were captured by the I-LAW were included as a part of the empire and major changes were done to the War Council with additional commanders added. Emperor Frank Jaegar ordered Vlad Severin to be reprogrammed in the Perfect Soldier Project Facility and later returned to office. Second Midwayan Civil War Great Pacific War ''See: Pacific Theater of the Great Pacific War Category:Imperial Military of the Pacific Empire